


Don't think (of him)

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Day 1: Neverseen, Drabble, I'm fixing the tam excerpt, Kam Week, Kam Week 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, One Word Prompts, because you absolutely cannot tell me there wasn't pining after the legacy scene, what the fuck do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: After Tam encounters Sophie, Fitz, and Keefe in Legacy, he adds a new rule to his list. Don’t think.
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Don't think (of him)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

Don’t talk to anybody.

Don’t listen to anybody.

Don’t make friends.

Don’t let them break you.

 _Don’t think about Keefe_.

_If Keefe did it, so can I_ , Tam tells himself, rereading yet another page of Umber’s old notebooks.

Tam doesn’t think about the fact that Keefe left. He doesn’t think about the fact that he had an advantage. And what Tam really doesn’t think about is his expression when he took Gisela and ran.

He very pointedly _does not_ think about the sinking feeling when he saw Keefe’s face. He doesn’t think about how his heart skipped a beat, and how he could resist the ethertine bonds just a little bit easier. 

Tam doesn’t think about Keefe’s ice blue eyes and how they shined just a bit too brightly when he snuck a glance, before he stepped into the shadows and let them swallow him whole. He really, really doesn’t think about how his eyes stung too, and how they still burn with the memory of a laugh he is _definitely not_ thinking about.

Tam seems to be doing quite a lot of not-thinking these days.

With a muffled groan, he flops back onto his bed, placing an arm over his eyes. He _hates_ this. Feelings are complicated and annoying and they get in the way and Tam _doesn’t like them_. 

“Something on your mind?”

“Go away,” Tam says without looking up. He doesn’t need to look up to know that it’s Glimmer who spoke. 

“You like the boy,” Glimmer observes. “Gisela’s son.”

Tam growls, low in his throat. It’s a warning, as much as he can while trapped here. She seems to take the message, because his door closes with a quiet _thunk_ soon after.

_Don’t think about Keefe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts/suggestions?


End file.
